


Alone Time

by DestinedHellfire



Series: Private Affairs [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Erotica, Masturbation, Mentions of Arctic Monkey (Sun/Weiss), Other, Zwei has a cameo but NO BEASTIALITY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedHellfire/pseuds/DestinedHellfire
Summary: After a hard few weeks training and studying, Weiss Schnee finds herself with some much needed alone time to blow off her pent up sexual frustration.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss is best girl, don't @ me.

Cascading water collided with the fair skin of Weiss Schnee, who released a sigh of relief as the warmth brought a sense of comfort and relaxation; a culmination of sweat that had been acquired after a long, unforgiving training session hit the tile floor and was promptly swept away down the drain. Soft and angelic hums of the second movement from Beethoven’s _Moonlight Sonata_ left her lips as her eyes fluttered shut; Weiss slowly descended into a tranquil state, reaching behind her slender back and curling her digits around the handle of the shower head. In a single motion, the removable device left its perch and began to hand vertically above the girl’s head, damping the well-kept locks of snow.

_I hope the others are enjoying themselves, it’s rather a nice change of pace to have a day apart for once…_

Aimless shower thoughts paraded through her mind, as she became more and more hypnotized in the beautiful composition she was humming. The relieving sensation of warm water traveled down her body, streaming over every curve and eventually making its way to the shower floor. Weiss’ arm began to move the shower head downward, bringing the stream of water to rest at the top of her subtle breasts and lingering there for several moments. With a single movement, Weiss turned her attention to the line of washes that practically over populated the singular rack installed into the tile wall; icy blue irises perused the products that were enclosed in white, snowflake emblemed bottles that belonged to her. After a few moments, the snow angel would acquire her desired bottle and with her free hand wrapped her slender digits around it.

Continuing her hums of the classical masterpiece, the Ice Queen would lift the bottle in question from its resting place and along with it her beloved baby blue shower pouf. Needing both hands for the next task, Weiss would carefully set the running shower head down on the tile floor at her feet; it’s stream now colliding with the steep angled wall of the tub she was standing in. Moving the pouf into the hand opposite the one containing the bottle, a single flick of her thumb saw the bottle’s lid open and with a gentle squeeze of its shaft, came a translucent blue shower gel that began pouring atop the meshy scrubber. A moment or two passed until Weiss would seal the bottle back up and reach over to return it to its rightful place on the crowded shelf to her right as her other hand began to run the soapy pouf against the soft skin of her chest, her gentle 32A breasts gradually being coated in soap.

_Tonight I’ll go about ordering us a much bigger shelf for the shower, that way we can all-“_

Her train of thought was shattered as her hand accidentally dropped the bottle of shower gel, causing it to hit the horizontally resting shower head; It’s new angle found the water stream shooting upwards to gently make direct contact with her shaved nethers. The sudden sensation caused Weiss to drop the soapy pouf and quickly shield her womanhood with her hand, her mind trying to process the rush that briefly came over her. Blue eyes gazed down and considered the shower head, which could still be found shooting a stream of warm water up against the back of her vagina cupping hand. Silence filled her, as she tried to decide exactly what to do next; while the Ice Queen had certainly used the shower head in such a manner before, she had to admit that she had not masturbated in several months since beginning to see her boyfriend Sun Wukong. Despite this fact, Weiss could not help but begin to take into account the ideal situation she had found herself in: the dorm room was hers for the next two hours until Sun would come pick her up for their date combined with the fact she had accumulated pent up stress that had accumulated over the past month with the increase in both her training and studying schedules.

_Well… I certainly have earned it I suppose…_

A faint blush crossed her cheeks as she reached down and retrieved the nozzle in question, removing the hand that was posing for a shield and replacing it with the inviting stream of warm water. Stifling a moan, Weiss would flutter her captivating eyes closed and begin to visualize a familiar blonde monkey faunus accompanying her in the shower.

_S-Sun…._

Her free hand traveled upward to cup her left breast, expertly massaging the subtle mound with the upmost of finesse in an attempt to further get herself in the sinful state of mind.  The gentle touch by her own hand sent shivers down her spine and electricity coursing through her veins. Weiss bit her lip, back of her head coming to rest against the smooth shower wall as she slowly fell down the rabbit hole of lust, the heated stream crashing against her womanhood caused a smile to form on her face the more time passed.

Weiss’ bare figure was engulfed by the steam that filled the room, the hand once cupping her breast traveling south to gently massage her clitoris with the utmost of care.

_Shi….shoot._

Little circles made by her fingers, as her imagination ran wild and a low moan slowly escaped from her lungs; oh, if only the monkey boy was here to see her in such a state, Weiss wouldn’t be able to hold off his advances… nor would she want to for that matter.

_CRASH!_

Just as the heiress was continuing her sinful descent into pleasure, she was taken aback by the sudden disruption; her eyes darting through the veil of steam towards the bathroom door, a mixed look of worry and confusion apparent on her face. Weiss’ instincts kicked in and she quickly turned, slender digits coiling around the shower handle and abruptly shutting the water off.

“R-Ruby…?”

Met with absolute silence, Weiss would cautiously reach forward with one arm until she found what her towel; pulling the fabric back towards her and draping it slowly around her damp and slim figure. Swinging the shower curtain open, the Snow Angel would slowly step out of the shower as small pools of water formed at her feet.  The sudden tonal shift from lust to paranoia quickly prompted the girl to hurry out of the bathroom and into Team RWBY’s dorm room; a glance to the left, followed by another to the right, but Weiss would be greeted with nothing but the dorm exactly as she had left it spare a few books knocked off Blake’s bookshelf.

“Blake…?”

Another moment of silence befell the room, until…

_WOOF!_

Out from beneath Yang and Blake’s bunkbed emerged an all too familiar corgi with the most playful expression on his face, this development was met with an ever so satisfying sigh of relief from the lungs of Weiss Schnee.

“Zwei! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

_WOOF!_

Tilting his furry little head to the side, Zwei would lock eyes with the heiress and stick his tongue out playfully.

“You are so incredibly lucky that you’re so adorable…” Weiss replied, followed by gently rolling her eyes and flashing a small smile. “Run along now Zwei… go on…”

Eagerly, the mutt would jump up onto the bed that belonged to Yang Xiao Long, curling up at the foot of it and closing his eyes for a much-needed doggy nap; with the room technically to herself once more, the snow haired beauty would make her way over to the inviting comfort of her bed. Removing the towel that clung to her still slightly moist body, Weiss would lay the fabric over top her bed covers with the damp side of the towel facing upward towards Ruby’s bunk. She would consider the scene for a moment, imaging that she was laid out on those very same sheets with her boyfriend atop her and planting soft but lustful kisses up and down her slender figure.

_Sun…_

The soft palms of her hands moved up her body slowly, but with purpose, until they would finally reach their destination of the towel draped around her hair to make sure it was still secured in place; taking the cue, Weiss would proceed to press her back against the prone damp towel with her head resting delicately on top of her pillow. Her mind traveled back to the day they had first met, that first semester night on the docks after Team RWBY had been reunited with Blake after she had come up missing for over two days; she didn’t know how to feel about that dumb blonde monkey then, but boy did she know how to feel know as evident by her left hand currently placed over her womanhood while her right hand gently massaged her breast.

Memories flooded her mind as she began to delicately rub her entrance once more, causing soft pants to escape from Weiss’ lungs as she recalled the night Sun Wukong had asked her to be his girlfriend; it wasn’t something out a cheesy romance movie of course, but it was special to the heiress all the same with how she could pick up the faintest air of nervousness coming from the blonde when he popped the question followed by his subtle stunned expression when she happily agreed to be.

_Take me you stupid monkey… p-please…._

Despite the heated sensation going on with Weiss’ lower half, the upper half of her modest but breathtaking body could not help but succumb to a chill that produced goosebumps to appear across the entirety of her arms; reaching back with her right hand, the snow angel would slither her palm beneath the confines of her pillow to reveal an oversized hoodie that she had adorably ‘stolen’ from the that of Sun Wukong. Sitting upright, Weiss would unravel the towel from around her hair and carelessly toss it to the dormitory carpet beneath her; now free of that weight, she would pull the hoodie over her still subtly wet hair and slide it over her body until the hem of the garment would come to rest over her tone behind and midway down her firm thighs. Welcoming the warmth of the fabric provided her torso, she would return to her previous position to slowly slither her hands down her figure until her right hand was gripping the hem of the garment to hold it up so that her left could return to delicately rubbing her subtly moist nethers.

Her pace intensified now, though the delicacy of her ministrations stayed the same, the tips of her fingers drawing aimless designs on her womanhood; more memories of her and the monkey’s time together came to the forefront only driving her current sinful state of mind closer to it’s peak. With how much she thought of the blonde and how much those thoughts were currently turning on her, it was a mystery to Weiss why they had yet to kiss in the months that they had been dating. A soft application of pressure to her clitoris sent a spark of excitement coursing through her veins and was followed up by an ever so angelic moan from the heiress; how she desperately needed the feel of the blonde’s athletic body pressed against her modest frame as the two shared a deep and passionate kiss whilst he teased her nethers with that notoriously mischievous tail of his. Weiss’ free arm would bend up towards her icy locks to allow her slender digits to gently grip a lock of her ungroomed dew, the faint but familiar musk that belonged to the huntsman only heightened her current sinful state of being.

_Sun…_

Faster towards her crescendo she would patiently work herself toward, the sensual fluids of lust coated her fingers with a thin sheen as panting breaths escaped her at a more common rate. The desperate desire to release rapidly beginning to engulf her as she pleasured her womanhood with the utmost familiarity and urgency; bottom lip teasingly nibbled on as Weiss slowly cursed to herself, imaging to herself just how enticing it would be for that blonde monkey to walk in on her right now. The snow angel’s toes began to curl as she felt the electricity flow through her nethers, the impending eruption of climax mere moments away at this stage.

“S-Sun… f-fu….”

Gripping the locks of her snowy hair event tighter, Weiss would begin to feel the welcoming sensation of euphoria wash over her as her back began to slowly arch upward; it was close now, and she simply could not wait for the release of pent up frustration that had accrued over the last six months. The tips of her fingers would prod delicately at her entrance but choosing not to accept the clear invitation of entrance, Weiss wanted the entirety of her virginity intact for the fateful day she would give herself to Sun. These feelings were more than simple teenage lust for the huntress, she was truly infatuated with the blonde and wanted to embark on so many adventures with him… even those of the sexual nature; she’d never experienced these particular emotions before, merely going through innocent crushes prior, but something about that care free stowaway simultaneously made her heart melt and her private area moist with arousal.

_I’m in l-love with Sun Wu…_

Just then, her internal declaration of love was interrupted by the impact of orgasm, her back would arch up even more so for a moment or two before crashing back down with the cotton of the bed dressing; shaky legs were next to follow as Weiss panted softly but quickly, cursing to herself over how wonderful the sensation was. Silence filled the room as the heiress laid there in ecstasy, blue irises gazing up at the bunk above her; the hand that committed the sinful deed was slowly brought up in front of her face and allowing her to see the glisten of arousal coated on her fingertips, the sight was at first slightly embarrassing for the girl but quickly shifted into a feeling of curiosity and awe over her own work. After a moment or two of bewilderment and intrigue, Weiss would lower hand over her lips and began curiously tasting the fruits of her labor; the taste was divine, sweet like bananas with just a pinch of bitterness, and she wonder whether it would too be to the liking of Sun when that time should arise. When her fingers were finally clean thanks to her tongue, Weiss would lower the hand in question.

_I’m in love with Sun Wu…_

Suddenly the door would open and in would walk her team leader, Ruby Rose with a spare beacon uniform draped over her shoulder humming _This Will Be The Day_ to herself.

“Weiss! You forgot your uniform in the locker ro…”

It was at that stage the red-haired huntress would catch glimpse of Weiss’ current state, her hair in an ungroomed mess with her still moist privates on display for Ruby to clearly see; it did not take long for both girl’s eyes to become wide and their faces to become a very prominent shade of pink.

“GAH! WEISS I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO I SWEAR! I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED AND I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY…”

Slinging Weiss’ uniform over the nearby chair, Ruby would quickly rush out with her eyes covered and carelessly slamming the door behind her to leave Weiss laying there in what was now pure embarrassment over her leader seeing her like this; the heiress wasn’t given much luxury to process the sheer level of her humiliation when her scroll vibrated twice to signal an incoming text message.

 **_ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: BANANA BRAIN_ ** **_♥:_ **

_Hey Snowflake, just left a couple minutes ago. See you in 20 babe  =D_

“C-crap!”

Weiss would scramble out of her bed and rush back into the bathroom where it all began in order to doll herself up for the date at the very last minute; as she began stroking her hair with a brush, she would lock eyes with herself in the mirror momentarily before flashing the subtlest of smirks.

_Worth it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Currently, this is a solo one shot but I do have lots of other characters from various fandoms in mind; if you wish to see this become a long running series of one shots then please let me know in the comment section. 
> 
> Keep moving forward.
> 
> -Michael


End file.
